Taishi Ci
Taishi Ci (onyomi: Taishi Ji) is a general of the later Han Dynasty who has been praised for his bravery and courage since his youth. He first served Liu Yao, but after his lord's passing, he surrendered to Sun Ce. He allegedly chose Sun Ce due to the lord's prowess and mercy demonstrated in their duel. Cao Cao later sought his services after Sun Ce's death, yet Taishi Ci remained loyal to Sun Quan. When he passed away, Sun Quan proclaimed utter reverence for his memory. Historically, Taishi Ci was a renowned archer of immeasurable skill. Koei's games choose to instead depict him as a warrior of profound strength. Dynasty Warriors Taishi Ci takes fifty-fifth place in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll; he placed seventy-first in the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends popularity poll. The latest poll for the eighth installment puts him in seventy-eighth. Role in Games :"Where did you get that energy from?" ::~~Nene; Warriors Orochi Dynasty Warriors Taishi Ci usually starts as an officer under Liu Yong. When they're attacked by Sun Ce's army, he joins the invading army. This often occurs after he is defeated in combat during the Campaign for Wu Territory. Unless it is his own story, he often stays in Wu's ranks until the Battle of He Fei or He Fei Castle. His legend mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends takes place after Sun Ce's victory over Liu Yong. Taishi Ci is among the many generals who were captured during the conflict. While Sun Ce is more than willing to invite him to his side, his allies disagree with inviting the lone officer. To appease their criticisms, Taishi Ci rides to the rest of Liu Yong's army and gathers men who would join Sun Ce's cause. Since generals who oppose Sun Ce are still present, he must defeat them during his search. As he returns with a friendly militia, Taishi Ci replies to one of his new allies that he is betting on the future their new master will make. He begins as an officer under Liu Yong in Dynasty Warriors 5. Though unappreciated by his lord, Taishi Ci leads the offensive during the battle on Wu Territory and bravely resists. He meets Sun Ce and fights the conqueror to a draw. Impressed with each of their abilities, he and Sun Ce swear to create a new land together. However, Sun Ce dies shortly after. Deciding to stay loyal to the dream he shared with Sun Ce, he asks Sun Quan to realize their dream. While facing Wei at He Fei, Taishi Ci matches Zhang Liao's might and drives the zealous general back. He aids the effort to quell the Nanman tribe in the south and, when Shu is gone, he participates in the final battle against Wei at He Fei Castle. Once he completes his dream, he bids farewell to his warrior lifestyle and lives a new life of peace. He shares his Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion with four other Wu generals at the Battle of Ru Xu Kou. Taishi Ci is ordered by Lu Meng to accompany the strategist to the east. When Zhang Liao appears to frighten Wu's army, Taishi Ci boldly challenges the Wei general. After Zhang Liao flees, Lu Meng congratulates him. As both men are honoring the wishes of their departed friends, they salute their kingdom and raise army morale. When Wu claims victory, he swears to keep fighting Wei in the future. During the sequel, players are given the chance to rout him while conquering the Wu territory. He defends the defending army's main camp and withdraws when he is defeated. If Sun Ce faces him in Free Mode, they will share a special conversation with one another and Taishi Ci will not die if he is defeated. In Lu Bu's version of Shi Ting, he is still serving Liu Yong and requests permission to attack the invading forces. Though denied, Liu Yong orders his vassal to aid him when Lu Bu penetrates his fort. In Dynasty Warriors 6: Special, Taishi Ci is a wanderer who starts by momentarily serving Kong Rong to repay his generosity. He is despised by his lord's men and attacked by them (though they were promptly dealt with by Taishi Ci himself along with Sun Ce) before the Yellow Turban Rebellion. There, he meets Sun Ce who takes a positive interest in him. Following the battle, Taishi Ci continues his journey to Jiang Dong and is treated as a guest by Liu Yong. During the battle, Liu Yong and his vassals flee from the field in fear, yet Taishi Ci stays behind to fight with the remaining militia. They are successful in repelling many of Wu's key generals and he is eventually challenged to a duel by Sun Ce. The Little Conqueror withdraws his men when Taishi Ci wins but, as Liu Yong abandons the lands, he effortlessly conquers the territory. Taishi Ci was intent on journeying once more until Sun Ce tackles him and offers his new friend service in Wu. Taishi Ci fights beside his friend until Sun Ce dies at Xu Chang. He continues to serve Wu to fulfill Sun Ce's desires. When they reestablish their foundations, Taishi Ci suggests taking Xu Chang once more but his proposal is shot down by Sun Quan. Wu then allies itself with Wei to fortify their land's defenses and concentrate on defeating Shu at Fan Castle. Once Wu becomes a mighty kingdom, the disheartened yet proud Taishi Ci leaves his comrades to continue his travels. In Dynasty Warriors 7, Taishi Ci appears at the Battle of Wu Commandery multiple times. After Sun Ce wins, he joins the Wu forces. At the Battle of Hefei, he dies protecting Sun Quan from an archery attack. The Xtreme Legends expansion adds a Hero Scenario specifically dedicated to his rescue of Kong Rong. Since his mother was in debt to the warlord, Taishi Ci rides to the fray when Kong Rong is surrounded by Yellow Turbans. While escorting Kong Rong to the escape point, he and Liu Bei coordinate an attempt to call for reinforcements. If their plan succeeds, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei arrive to assist. As the group nears the escape point, Lu Bu suddenly appears to complicate their plan. When the battle concludes, Liu Bei insists that it was Taishi Ci's bravery that truly saved the day. Dynasty Warriors Next has Taishi Ci appear in the Battle of Wujun during the third chapter. Upon ambushing the younger Sun siblings, he turns his attention to Sun Ce who defeats him in a duel. He returns in time for Liu Yao to pass the burden of leading their men on to him. When Taishi Ci loses once more, he is invited by the Little Conqueror to join the Sun Family. During one of Wu's event movies, he is seen holding drills as the view pans to Sun Quan. His participation in the Battle of Nanjun helps Zhou Yu claim the area from the forces of Shu. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Taishi Ci is first found at Wujun where he has several battles with Sun Ce before joining Wu. He next appears in the battle of Chibi holding the vanguard defense with many other officers. The last stage he participates in historically is Hefei where Zhang Liao slays him. His death, however, is averted on the hypothetical version of the battle. After surviving the conflict at Hefei, he accompanies his comrades to Shouchun. In the expansion, Taishi Ci appears in the Wu Xtreme Legend stage "Battle of Lujiang". In this scenario, Cao Cao triumphs at Chibi and pursues the Wu forces as they withdraw leaving Taishi Ci, Sun Quan, and Lu Su have to drive him off. In Lu Bu's story mode, Taishi Ci is among Yuan Shu's subordinates at Shouchun for the historical route. In the hypothetical route, he will ambush Lu Bu's forces at Wujun alongside Huang Gai. Warriors Orochi After Sun Ce routs Lu Xun's resistance against Orochi, Taishi Ci is freed from his prison in Warriors Orochi. Taishi Ci helps his friend counter Sun Quan's army at Sekigahara and refuses to hold back against his former comrades to defend Sun Ce. He helps Lu Meng rescue Nō and repel Keiji at Ōsaka Bay. In the sequel, he is ordered by Sun Jian to assist Wei and supports Zhang He's attack at Shizugatake. He shares his dream stage with Kojirō and Wei Yan, the trio banding together to test their skills without malice. Taishi Ci's personal contribution in the stage is defeating a certain amount of soldiers within a set amount of time. This impresses Sun Ce, and they duel one another to end the stage. Still loyal to Wu in the third game's original timeline, Taishi Ci once patrolled the land with Lu Meng to subjugate remnant serpent forces. As they reached Mt. Niutou, he is separated from the veteran when he leaves to assist Ueda Castle. Like the other defenders, however, he lost his life against the massive serpent army that surrounded their position. When a future Sima Zhao explains his intents to save them, Taishi Ci accepts his story and offers his immediate aid, leading the future warriors to rescue their surrounded allies. After learning of Lu Meng's death at Hasedō, Taishi Ci later leads a party to prevent his demise in the present. Kessen Taishi Ci is described by the developers as Sun Quan's bodyguard retainer in Kessen II. While he doesn't talk much, his loyalty and warrior skills are his true saving grace. He leads the other forces within Wu and is one of their stronger War generals. He leads an archer unit in battle. Character Information Development According to the producer, the Dynasty Warriors developers really admire Taishi Ci. They look up to him as the "reliable older brother" type and like the idea of him being in the cast. Personality Taishi Ci is an upright warrior with strong character. Striving to live a warrior's life, he searches for ways to improve himself. He feels obligated to return any kindness given to him and will work hard to repay their feelings in kind. He came to admire Sun Ce's character and, though they first meet as enemies, he treats the lord as his friend. During the Warriors Orochi series, he praises Magoichi, Nagamasa, Kanetsugu, Ina, and Toshiie. Taishi Ci shares an affinity with Wang Yuanji, Zhang Liao, and Sakon in the newest title. Character Symbolism In the Japanese version of Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires, Taishi Ci is given the nickname of "The Rising Thunderbolt" while the English version changes it to "The Warrior of Steadfast Loyalty". As a dominant ruler in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, he calls his five greatest warriors the "Five Loyal Warriors". The original names to his Level 11 weapon, third, fourth, and all of Taishi Ci's weapons in Special likely stem from a wordplay on a Chinese proverb originating from the Ming Dynasty. Zhao Hang wrote the following phrase: "A tiger at the front gate, a wolf at the back." He explained that should a person avoid the tiger, the wolf would then advance on its prey. When the person thinks he has escaped the tiger, they will fall down a hole and be at the waiting dragon's mercy. It is used to describe a bad situation that is destined to be followed by another of the same nature. Taishi Ci's original weapon names literally has one of his whips strike the tiger, while the other pounds back the wolf. Performing such a feat within the context of the proverb is close to omnipotent intervention and is guaranteed to eliminate any dilemma or danger. His Special weapons have the actions go a step further in their destructive nature, which include killing the tiger and bashing the wolf (Skill) and slicing through the tiger and breaking the wolf apart (Strength). His personal item within the Asian ports of Warriors Orochi is the "Sixty Day Pledge", which may coincide with its English translation. In the Wuzhi, Sun Ce noticed little more than 10,000 of Liu Yao's soldiers had scattered after their leader's death. Sun Ce then ordered Taishi Ci to gather the remnant soldiers, his vassal swearing it would take no longer than sixty days. Though word of his possible betrayal had spread, Taishi Ci returned within the promised time. This incident is often romanticized as an example of Sun Ce's trust in Taishi Ci, but Sun Ce's confidence in his vassal was actually not as strong as the tales. He allowed Taishi Ci to leave merely because he knew the latter had no where else to go. Voice Actors *Richard Grosse - Dynasty Warriors 2 (English) *Terrence Stone - Dynasty Warriors 4~5, Warriors Orochi series; first and second games only (English-uncredited) *Darrel Guilbeau - Dynasty Warriors 6 (English-uncredited) *Matthew Mercer - Dynasty Warriors 7~8 (English-uncredited) *Kirk Thornton - Dynasty Tactics 2 (English-uncredited) *Paul St. Peter - Kessen II (English-uncredited) *Claus Brockmeyer - Dynasty Warriors 3 (German-uncredited) *Fu Shuang - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Chinese) *Min Eun-Sik - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) *Eom Sang Hyeon - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) *Song Joon Seok - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) *Park Seongtae - Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed (Korean) *Hirohiko Kakegawa - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) *Yūgo Takahashi - Dynasty Tactics (Japanese) *Kazuya Nakai - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) *Toshio Furukawa - Kessen II (Japanese) *Kiyoyuki Yanada - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series *Tomokazu Sugita - Sangokushi Legion Quotes :See also: Taishi Ci/Quotes *"I've met many able men in this world, but it will be the Sun family that lights the way. I have joined up with a great man and will see to the rise of Wu!" *"What, you think I'll just smile and submit to you?" *"Has our army finally come face to face with defeat? But we refuse to turn and run at the first sign of trouble. Come, Taishi Ci shall be the last thing in your way." *"Well done, Master Taishi Ci! Your strength is an example to us all!" :"Wielding these weapons is easy, mere child's play. I fight to keep the vow I swore to Master Sun Ce... To protect the future of Wu. Nothing more!" :"Indeed. Then I shall let my respect for the late Master Zhou Yu guide my path as well." ::~~Lu Meng and Taishi Ci; Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends *"Attacking while we are gone? So that is how he earned the name the Little Conqueror!" :"You may slander me all you like. However, I will not allow you to sully Master Sun Ce's good name!" ::~~Xiahou Dun and Taishi Ci; Dynasty Warriors 6: Special *"I like your helmet! It looks great!" :"I'm glad that you like it." :"Hey, how about letting me use it. Everyone keeps telling me I shouldn't let myself get hit in the head anymore." :"That's the least of your problems. Er... I mean, I don't think a helmet is going to help you there." ::~~Sun Ce and Taishi Ci; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"I have a favor to ask those strong arms of yours. Will you play the drums at the next banquet?" :"That would be fine, but what makes you think I know how to play?" :"Well, I figured you'd be good at it. You're always swinging your arms around on the battlefield." :"You mean when I use my Twin Rods...?" ::~~Meng Huo and Taishi Ci; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"Your helmet is really cool. Is there some reason behind its design?" :"Well, I thought it was best to stand out in battle as much as possible. It scares the enemies and encourages my allies." ::~~Ma Dai and Taishi Ci; Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers *"It's dangerous here! Get out, fast!" :"Your help is much appreciated, friend. You are a credit to the lower class!" :"...I mustn't hit him, I mustn't hit him..." ::~~''Taishi Ci and Yoshimoto; Warriors Orochi'' *"In the name of honor, you shall be smitten!" :"I have my own duty to fulfill. One that you cannot understand." ::~~''Kanetsugu and Taishi Ci; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"You disappeared for a while, but then I saw you training away from the eyes of others." :"And you wish to tell me it looked like I was some madman banging on some drums?" :"Certainly not. I would never mock someone who puts in that much effort even when no one is watching." ::~~Sakon and Taishi Ci; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay :See also: Taishi Ci/Movesets‎‎ Dynasty Warriors 7 Taishi Ci is affiliated with twin rods in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Swings his rods in a horizontal strike and then slams them into the ground. :Musou - Air Cannon (旋風砲): : Thrusts his rods forward to create a wind funnel. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next. :Alternate Musou - Air Cannon X (真・旋風砲): R1 + : Prods one of his rods forward to catch the nearest opponent and throws them into the air then raises his weapons into the air to summon a vertical wind funnel. Used in Warriors Orochi 3. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Shock: Tap both sides of screen: Strikes both rods on the earth one at a time, creating a powerful shockwave in front of Taishi Ci. Following the attack's rhythm causes the shockwaves to turn red and expand in size. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Strikes the ground with both rods upon landing. :R1: Performs a double succession thrust (right-left) with each rod as each strike sends out a forward air funnel blast, then ends with an excited gesture that causes an aura burst. A reworked-reprisal of his two original R1 Type Actions with his Art 2 and Art 1 done in that order, only with the effects of his original neutral Musou Attack. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Thrusts both rods at once downward to the ground with an air funnel blast, then smacks to the left once again with both rods. Dynasty Warriors 8 Taishi Ci keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , : Does a short but powerful thrust followed by a smash that launches nearby foes into the air. :Aerial Musou - Boulder Drop (真・大岩落): , : Does a quick thrust and wide swing in mid-air, followed by a forceful pound on the ground. :Awakening Musou: Jabs weapons forward one by one. At the end of the move, he lifts the enemy into the air and unleashes a large energy wave that blows them back. The extension has him swipe diagonally back and forth with streaks of electricity surging from each hit before beating the enemy with more varying strikes. Weapons :See also: Taishi Ci/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Taishi Ci still uses the twin rods as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Rescuing Kong Rong When the governor of Beihai, Kong Rong, was under attack by Yellow Turban remnants led by Guan Hai, Taishi Ci was sent by his mother to aid him. Kong Rong had often sent grain and cloth to Taishi Ci's mother, and in gratitude, she sent her son. While Kong Rong was surveying the Yellow Turban troops from atop a city wall, Taishi Ci suddenly rode into the crowds, skillfully striking left and right, as if unchallenged. He reached the base of the city wall and shouted for the gates to be opened, but was initially denied by Kong Rong who did not recognize him. A crowd of rebels closed in on Taishi Ci, but he dispatched a dozen and was finally let inside the city. He introduced himself and his cause to Kong Rong after dismounting and setting aside his spear. Though he had never met the warrior, Kong Rong knew Taishi Ci's name from his fierce reputation. He rewarded him with new armor, a horse and a saddle. Taishi Ci asked for one thousand men to repel the Yellow Turbans, but instead was cautioned against it. "My mother is indebted to you. She sent me here, and I will have failed her if I cannot break the siege. I would rather fight to the death here.", he said. Instead, however, Taishi Ci was sent with a letter to Liu Bei pleading for assistance. He broke through from the siege, slaying many by arrow and spear. After convincing Liu Bei to help Kong Rong, Taishi Ci and Zhang Fei tore through the Yellow Turbans, while Guan Yu was able to slay Guan Hai. The rebels soon surrendered, and Kong Rong mobilized with Liu Bei to assist Tao Qian, whose province of Xu was being invaded. Taishi Ci, with his duties done, took his leave as Liu Yao, a fellow townsmen, beckoned for him. He refused thankful gifts of silk and gold from Kong Rong. Duel with Sun Ce Later, in chapter 15, Taishi Ci, under Liu Yao, volunteered to take the defending van to protect a place called Ox Landing from the invading forces of Sun Ce. He was denied, being reminded he was too young for a command. Ox Landing was later taken, and eager to fight, Taishi Ci pursued Sun Ce, who was in Liu Yao's territory. Only one minor officer followed him into battle, marveling at Taishi Ci's bravery. At the ridge Sun Ce was on, Taishi Ci leveled his spear as did his opponent, and the two exchanged some fifty blows. Sun Ce neither Taishi Ci could prevail, while Cheng Pu, an officer of the former, was quietly impressed by Taishi Ci. Taishi Ci, seeing Sun Ce was equally matched, feigned a loss and galloped away on his horse, and his opponent followed. Without notice the fleeing warrior turned around and exchanged another fifty strikes with his opponent. Taishi Ci dodged the thrusts of Sun Ce's spear, and caught it underneath his arm, and Sun Ce did the same. The two pulled each other from their saddles and onto the ground, discarding their spears, while their horses fled. They wrestled wildly, tearing the others battle clothing apart. Sun Ce was able to take away Taishi Ci's halberd from his back, and Taishi Ci did the same with his opponent's helmet. The latter thrust the halberd at Taishi Ci, but he blocked it with the helmet. Soon, both Liu Yao and Cheng Pu arrived with reinforcements for their respective representatives, and the two dueling men parted. The day ended with both forces retiring to their camps. The next day, however, Sun Ce with his men rode around Liu Yao's camp, displaying Taishi Ci's halberd in taunt. Taishi Ci did the same with the earned helmet. He rode for Sun Ce, but Cheng Pu intercepted and the two fought. Liu Yao called Taishi Ci back, as their base was lost. The latter fled with some few followers after the remaining camps were sacked by Zhou Yu. The next night, though he was planning to avenge Liu Yao's losses, Taishi Ci was ambushed, taken prisoner, and put before Sun Ce in his headquarters. The escorts left the scene, and Sun Ce personally untied his prisoner's bonds before putting his brown surcoat over him. He said to Taishi Ci, "I know you a man of true fighting spirit. You were defeated only because that useless fool Liu Yao did not give you a high command." Moved by his captor's kindness, Taishi Ci surrendered. Taishi Ci asked if he could bring the remaining troops of Liu Yao for Sun Ce, and was allowed to. He later came back true to his word, despite the doubts from everyone but Sun Ce. He was known for his great loyalty and his strong friendship with Sun Ce. Some time after the battle of Chibi, he is wounded during a sneak attack-gone-awry during a siege of Hefei. He dies at the age of forty-one. Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wu Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters